In the prior art there are many techniques known for producing nanoparticles in sol-gel methods (DE 10 2004 009 287 A1). With these methods it is possible to obtain nanoparticles in good quality. However, these methods are often multistage and necessitate, for example, the addition of catalysts, which lead to impurities in the product.
The methods which use ionic liquids usually do not allow regeneration or repeated use of the ionic liquids.
It is an object of the invention to specify a method which enables production of nanoscale particles in just a few steps. The ionic liquids used ought to be able to be used repeatedly. In view of the high price of ionic liquids, the method ought to manage with as little ionic liquid as possible.